


Control

by tegomaki



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: 3 years with got7, Bnior, Bottom Jaebum, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Top Jinyoung, jjp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tegomaki/pseuds/tegomaki
Summary: Jinyoung is the only one who can be so blunt to him. Jinyoung is the only one that can call him Jaebummie without getting punched. Jinyoung is the only one that knows that the rational composure he maintains as a leader is a hard front to keep up. Jinyoung is the only one that knows that sometimes he doesn't want to be the one in control. Jinyoung is the only one that's allowed to have him like this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all and happy three years!! I'm so proud of the boys and the feels are overwhelming me so I decided to write this to celebrate. It's actually my first got7 fic as well my first fic in a long while. I hope it's ok! Enjoy :-)

It must be the hundredth award show that they’ve attended within the span of a few weeks. The past few weeks have been a blur of steady wins and never ending stages. Jaebum’s heart feels like it’s going to burst from his chest out of happiness but as they all bow before leaving, his hand flies to his back and he grips the expensive fabric of his shirt. Biting his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, he tries to suppress the whimper that threatens to break free from his throat. Pain shoots up his spine and he feels prickly all over his body, but he forces his upper body down anyway. Jinyoung doesn't miss the way his knuckles turn white from his grip or how tightly his eyes are shut. 

Once the cameras are finally off of them, Jaebum releases the breath he’d been holding and slowly straightens his back out. Jaebum looks on fondly at the sight before him; everyone had jumped to hug each other. The smiles on their faces buried into each other’s necks makes everything worth it. He’s the leader after all, and he just has to hold on for a little bit tighter for everyone else's sake. 

Three years feels like a dream that he never thought they'd reach, not after JJ Project disbanded. He wasn't sure if he’d get to perform again, much less with Jinyoung. His eyes linger on the raven haired boy and the crinkles around his eyes and then travel down to his cherry red lips. He wishes he could pull the other in and capture them right here and now, but he knows that it's not the best idea with all the people around them. Their own members down even know how far his relationship with Jinyoung goes, though Jaebum thinks they have their suspicions. It’s hard to hide after three years of living together.

As soon as Yugyeom mentions going out to celebrate their win tonight, Jaebum is pulled out his momentary lapse in attention and he slips away before anyone notices. As fun as it is to see his members get shitfaced and let loose for once, he doesn't think he has it in him tonight and just wants to go back to their dorm to sleep. Jaebum sighs, wondering if the fatigue he's feeling can really be solved with a good night’s sleep.

It doesn't take long before Jaebum is able to hail a cab in the busy streets of Seoul. As he opens the taxi door and moves to step inside, he feels a familiar grip on his wrist and turns around. 

“Leaving so soon?” Jinyoung beams at him and musters the brightest smile he can. “The others are planning to go out tonight. We don't have a schedule tomorrow. Remember?”

“Yeah... I heard. I’m just spent. I’m gonna head back to the dorm. Go ahead and have fun.” Jaebum smiles weakly at him and hope he doesn't get questioned further. It's not a complete lie; they had practiced until the early morning for today’s stage. 

“No. It’s ok, I'll head back with you.” Jinyoung pushes him into the cab and follows inside next to him. His hand settles on Jaebum’s knee out of habit. Jaebum reaches for it and squeezes it lightly, feeling guilty for pulling Jinyoung away from everyone tonight. 

Jinyoung does the talking for him tonight, giving the driver all of the directions to the dorm. Jaebum runs his thumb over Jinyoung’s hand, and maybe he's reading into this too much, but it almost feels like they're back in JJ Project together. He simply watches Jinyoung’s Adam’s apple bob up and down as he speaks, and for a moment he doesn't have to be responsible for what he says; he doesn't have to carry the weight of six other people on his back. It’s almost funny, how fitting it is that it's his spine that's been killing him. 

When they arrive in front of the dorm, Jinyoung quickly pays the driver despite Jaebum’s protests. Jaebum doesn't really have the energy to stop him right now; he just lets Jinyoung pull him out of the cab and towards their home.

“Come on, let's get some rest,” Jinyoung says softly as he unlocks the front door. Jaebum heads straight for Jinyoung’s room instead of the one he shares with Youngjae while Jinyoung heads straight for the kitchen. 

Jaebum lies down on Jinyoung’s bed slowly, being careful not to irritate his back. He closes his eyes, but he's not actually tired in that sense and he waits for Jinyoung to come back to him. It’s been awhile since they've been alone together. Tight schedules have kept them apart with back to back appearances on variety shows, award shows, and fan meets. It’s been awhile since he’s been in Jinyoung’s room, the delicate, floral scent in the pillows always more comforting to him than his own. Jaebum opens his eyes suddenly when Jinyoung walks into the room.

“Did I wake you?” Jinyoung asks tentatively and sits on the bed next to him.

“No, it's ok.” Jaebum sits up a bit to pull Jinyoung into being the little spoon as he usually does, but Jinyoung stops him, pushing him back down and having him lie down on his front. 

“What?” Jaebum asks and then hisses as Jinyoung hikes his shirt up and places a warm compress on his back. He melts a little further into the mattress as Jinyoung kisses him once where his neck and shoulder meet. Moving to lie down next to him, Jinyoung keeps his head propped up with his elbow on the bed and faces Jaebum. 

“Thanks.” Jaebum mutters reluctantly, wishing that Jinyoung hadn't noticed earlier. Of course he noticed; after eight years together, he always notices. 

Jinyoung starts running his fingers through the other’s hair, and Jaebum doesn't hesitate to lean into the touch. If it’s Jinyoung, it's ok. His hair was recently dyed red, and although Jinyoung doesn't care what he looks like, he misses his natural jet black locks. The dyed hair is a little more rough under his fingers, and they both know all too well that the new color is for their quickly approaching comeback.

It doesn't matter to JYP that they'd basically just released Turbulence. They need to stay one step ahead of the game; it’s the only way they’ll stay relevant, or at least that's what management says. Neither of them can argue with their managers when this group is their second chance. Still, Jinyoung wishes they could have some sort of break, especially now that he knows Jaebum’s back has been bothering him again. 

“When were you gonna tell me?” Jinyoung almost whispers.

“What are you talking about, Jirongie?” Jaebum flashes a shit eating grin at him. 

“You wanna die?” Jinyoung half jokes and Jaebum chuckles. “I’m serious. You should've told me that your back has been bothering you again.” Jaebum tries his best to avoid his boyfriend’s eyes, knowing that he’s completely right.

“GOT7 is three today… I didn't wanna ruin it. I'm the leader. I don't want you guys worrying over me.” Jaebum recalls how devastated everyone had been when they had to tour without him the last time his back was hurt. Jaebum knows that Jinyoung had been the one to take charge when he couldn't be there to do it himself. He can't leave him on his own again like that. 

Jinyoung’s bushy brows furrow at hearing Jaebum’s words. “That's not how it works you fucking idiot! We’re a team, and you don't always have to take on everyone’s problems by yourself, so quit being a dumbass!” 

Jaebum doesn't care that his laughter at Jinyoung’s sudden outburst is out of place in their serious conversation. If it’s Jinyoung, it's ok. Somewhere along the way, Jinyoung had started speaking in his Busan dialect. The raven haired man couldn't suppress his own grin realizing that he’d slipped up, but he's not done lecturing his boyfriend. 

“Shut up,” Jinyoung says even though the other hadn't actually said anything. “I'm serious. You know that you don't have to be like that with me.” Jinyoung just continues to run his fingers through his hair.

“I know.”

Jinyoung is the only one who can be so blunt to him. Jinyoung is the only one that can call him Jaebummie without getting punched. Jinyoung is the only one that knows that the rational composure he maintains as a leader is a hard front to keep up. Jinyoung is the only one that knows that sometimes he doesn't want to be the one in control. 

Jaebum turns into his side to face Jinyoung, letting the compress fall. Jaebum cups his face before leaning in slowly and letting their lips meet for the first time tonight. This kiss is different, softer than the ones Jaebum usually initiates. Even in bed, Jaebum leads. His kisses are bruising. They always leave Jinyoung gasping for air with his lips swollen, red, and shiny with spit. 

Jaebum can never control his passion for Jinyoung; the days and weeks that they go without seeing each other materialize on Jinyoung’s body. Fingertip sized bruises decorate Jinyoung’s hips from where Jaebum tries to gain the leverage to fuck him even harder and faster. Hickies bloom on his neck and the inside of his thighs where he’s most sensitive, and he's left wearing scarves and turtlenecks for weeks after. His ass goes red from how hard Jaebum slaps him. His hair sticks up every which way from the way Jaebum grips it to push his face into the mattress and then pull him back to kiss him as he rams into him. Jinyoung feels like a work of art afterwards. As Jinyoung comes down from his high, Jaebum returns to himself and pulls Jinyoung flush against his chest whispering a million I love you’s.

Tonight is different. When Jaebum lies down on his back and pulls the other on top of him, Jinyoung instantly knows what he wants. One hand tightens its grip on Jaebum’s hair as the other slips under his shirt and scratches at his taut chest. Jinyoung bites at the other’s bottom lip and forces his tongue inside his mouth, instantly deepening the kiss. Even when Jaebum squirms for breath, he doesn’t let up.

“Fuck me,” Jaebum pleads through his panting. He didn’t even have to say it. It’s not often that he asks Jinyoung to do this, but tonight he doesn’t want to be in control. He wants to feel like he belongs to Jinyoung, to look like he belongs to Jinyoung.

Jaebum starts to unbutton his shirt, but it’s hard to maintain control of his fingers when Jinyoung is kissing him like he needs him more than oxygen. Jinyoung decides that things are going too slowly and he grunts a bit when he rips Jaebum’s shirt open. Buttons go flying, but neither of them really care right now and he tries to shimmy out of it as quickly as possible. 

Jinyoung looks down at the chest that he’s seen hundreds of times before; it’s broad and makes him feel safe in Jaebum’s arms but not tonight. Running his fingers over it, he leans down to Jaebum’s ear and whispers.

“I’m gonna mark you up so fucking good tonight.” Jaebum groans in anticipation and bucks his hips up, but Jinyoung pushes them back down harshly and shakes his head as a warning. He kisses at Jaebum’s jaw and then travels down his neck biting and sucking the whole way. He knows all the places that Jaebum is most sensitive from experience and Jinyoung’s hand grips at the back of his neck at the same time. 

The mewls and pants leaving Jaebum’s lips only make Jinyoung want to suck harder. At a particularly hard bite, Jaebum’s hand goes straight to the bulge still covered by his dress pants, but Jinyoung grips his wrist and tears it away.

“No.” Jinyoung warns him again.

Jaebum tugs at his lover’s shirt and whines in protest. Realizing he’s still fully clothed, Jinyoung gets up and strips down completely. He makes sure to go extra slow just to tease the man writhing on the bed. After he finally slides his boxers down his legs and kicks them off, he crawls back onto the bed gripping the headboard, puttings his knees on each side of Jaebum’s head and practically straddling his face. Jaebum can’t help but look at him in awe. There’s no better word to describe Jinyoung’s cock than pretty. It’s just as pretty as the rest of him; it’s just as thick as Jaebum’s, flushed pink, curved towards his stomach and already leaking precum. 

Jaebum opens his mouth and grips Jinyoung’s perky ass in anticipation. Jinyoung guides his dick, rubbing the head against Jaebum’s cheek and getting precum all over his puffy pink lips. He moans the second Jaebum closes his mouth around it and starts to flatten his tongue against the underside. Even when Jaebum dominates his lover, he loves the feeling of Jinyoung’s smooth skin in his mouth and the way the head of his cock bumps against the inside of his check. Jaebum loves feeling used like this; he needs it sometimes. He wipes away tears forming at the corners of his eyes from the way Jinyoung’s cock hits the back of his throat and he loves every second of it. Even down here, Jinyoung manages to smell sweet and delicate and Jaebum moans without restraint. Jinyoung doesn’t bother to hold back and fucks into his mouth hard. The moans vibrating against his cock make him pant even harder and he picks up the pace. He knows that he doesn’t have to be gentle with Jaebum. 

“Fuck… Jaebummie, you take me so well...”

Jaebum whines softly when he pulls out and Jinyoung almost doesn’t have the willpower to stop, but he doesn’t want to cum just yet. He straddles Jaebum’s hips once again and kisses him, not caring that he still tastes himself on Jaebum’s lips. Jinyoung’s mouth latches onto one of Jaebum’s nipples as he rubs the other harshly. The way Jinyoung bites and sucks at his skin nears the border between pleasure and pain and makes Jaebum feel like his whole body is on fire. He could almost cum just like this, but Jinyoung continues to neglect his still clothed lower half.

“Jinyoung, please…” 

At this point he has to keep a death grip on the sheets to keep from touching himself. Jinyoung’s nimble fingers finally get around to getting rid of the rest of Jaebum’s clothes, and he eagerly helps out by lifting his hips up. Without wasting any time, Jinyoung pulls both Jaebum’s pants and boxers down, his length finally springing free. He looks like he’s about to come any second, but Jinyoung still doesn’t touch him.

Jinyoung bends the other’s legs towards his chest and nothing could have prepared Jaebum for his tongue lapping at his entrance. Jinyoung pulls his cheeks apart even further, digging his fingernails into the soft flesh underneath. Jinyoung shoves his tongue past the tight ring of muscle and Jaebum bites down on his fist out of habit to muffle his moans. Jinyoung stops and looks up for a moment, looking Jaebum in the eyes. His eyes are dark with lust, and he doesn’t have the dreamy, fucked out look that usually appears on his face when they fuck. He looks like he’s ready to devour someone.

“No one’s home, baby boy, I wanna hear you scream...” 

“Fuck!” Jaebum can’t help but scream at the use of the petname that he usually calls Jinyoung. “Jin-” Jaebum is cut off when Jinyoung pushes a single finger into his tight heat while still licking at him. Already, it’s not enough for Jaebum. “God… please hurry up,” Jaebum pants.

Jinyoung adds two more fingers in then, knowing that it’ll burn. Jaebum doesn’t care though; it only makes his cock strain harder against his stomach. Jinyoung strokes his own dick as he pleasures Jaebum, and soon he can’t hold back anymore. Jinyoung gets up for a moment to grab lube from the bedside drawer and slick his own member up before quickly returning to bed. He lines himself up with Jaebum’s entrance, rubbing the head on his cock against it and teasing Jaebum. Jaebum clenches around nothing, just waiting to be filled.

Jinyoung pushes in slowly, not wanting to hurt him, but Jaebum wraps his legs around his hips and pulls him in the rest of the way. They both inhale sharply at the same time. Jaebum can feel Jinyoung pulsing inside of him and he struggles to adjust to his size. For a moment Jinyoung is almost himself again. He intertwines his hand with Jaebum's and leans down to whisper in his ear.

“Breathe, baby boy...” He peppers kisses along Jaebum’s strong jawline and squeezes his hand. 

Once Jaebum nods his head allowing him to move, everything changes. Jinyoung lets go of Jaebum’s hand in favor of gripping at his sides. He’s so tight and it almost feels like he can’t move, but he still pulls out all the way before grunting and slamming back inside. Jaebum had forgotten was it feels like to be so full, but he trusts Jinyoung to break him down and put him back together afterwards. Jinyoung continues this for a while, pulling out slowly and relishing in the drag of Jaebum’s walls against his cock before slamming in without mercy. 

Jaebum moans underneath him, whining and begging for Jinyoung to pick the pace up.  
“Are you gonna be honest with me from now on?” Jinyoung asks when Jaebum screams due to a particularly hard thrust.

Jaebum can barely feel the sheets around him, much less answer Jinyoung back coherently. “Jinyoung…” he moans and buries his face into a pillow.

“Answer me.” Jinyoung grabs his jaw and forces him to look into his eyes. Jinyoung picks up the pace then, fucking him so brutally that the sound of skin slapping against skin and lube squelching rings through the entire room. Jinyoung hits his prostate will nearly every thrust

“Yes, god, fuck… Yes! Please just…” Jaebum can’t even finish his thought.

Jaebum’s reaches for his own length, but Jinyoung continues to torture him and bats his hand away.

“You’re gonna come untouched.” Jinyoung doesn’t ask, he commands.

Jaebum comes almost immediately after that, his dick twitching and shooting white all over his stomach as he clenches around Jinyoung. Jinyoung can’t hold on for much longer after that, thrusting only a few more times before Jaebum feels himself being filled with warmth. 

Jinyoung all but collapses onto Jaebum’s chest, both of them trying to catch their breath. They stay like this for a while before Jinyoung finally pulls out and heads for the bathroom. Jaebum suddenly feels so much colder, but it’s not long before his boyfriend returns with a wet rag. Jinyoung pushes aside the hair stuck to Jaebum’s forehead with sweat and kisses it. Jinyoung doesn’t rush, and Jaebum savors every brush of his fingers against his body as he’s cleaned up. He barely has the energy to move when Jinyoung motions for him to scoot over on the bed. 

Jinyoung pulls the covers over both of them and rests his head on Jaebum’s chest before they wrap their arms around each other. Jaebum stays quiet for a long while, content just being in Jinyoung’s presence. He doesn’t have to speak; Jinyoung doesn’t expect anything from him. He can always count on Jinyoung to take care of him when he doesn’t take care of himself, and Jaebum reaches for his hand once again locking their fingers together. 

“I love you.” Jaebum’s voice is barely audible, but Jinyoung still hears him and smiles against his chest.

“I love you too.”


End file.
